


Healing Takes Time but Wizards Don't Own Clocks

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Healing, Not Epilogue Compliant, but they're gonna be okay, screw harry becoming an auror, set right after the battle of hogwarts, the relationship could be read platonically or romantically, they've all got PTSD poor things, war messes you up'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: The war left a lot of problems behind, and somebody had to be the one to put all the pieces back together. Ginny, Luna, Harry and Neville work together on rebuilding Hogwarts after it was destroyed, and they help rebuild each other along the way.





	Healing Takes Time but Wizards Don't Own Clocks

Everything was weird after the war. They were all traumatized children that were suddenly no longer children. Apartments and NEWT’s and families and jobs were all suddenly issues that none of them were prepared to or wanted to deal with. After so long of focusing on the next day and the next battle, working with only the vague goal of eventually ending the war, they hadn’t really thought about any of that. They didn’t think of much of what would happen when the war was over. And then it was. And they couldn’t believe it.

As much as Molly wanted all of her alive children (and how much it hurt to think that. To think that Fred was actually gone) back under her roof once it was over, Ginny couldn’t do it. She couldn’t stand being in her parent’s house, surrounded by her mourning brothers. She had to keep busy, keep working and moving forward.

It seemed plenty of people returned the sentiment.

There was a small team of them that decided immediately to start helping to rebuild Hogwarts. It was a big task, because it was also decided it was going to be built up better and more modern than before to mark a new age, but they all felt that that was all the better. 

‘They’ being her, Luna, Neville, and Harry, plus a few other miscellaneous people. They set up camp in a relatively rubble free area, and basically worked around the clock, only stopping to eat and sleep when one of the other’s made them. 

They didn’t talk about the past much. They honestly didn’t talk about much of anything. The war had taken so much from them. They could no longer talk about family, or school, or dreams, or friends. 

The future came up one night when Minerva (she insisted, said they had been through far too much to care about calling her a professor. Besides, she was a headmistress now anyways) forced all of them to actually go to bed at the same time. The four of them shared a tent, a one room one similar to the one Harry used while hunting horcruxes. It all started when Ginny off handedly mentioned the aurors.

“You know,” Harry had started. “I don’t think I can be an auror anymore.”

“Is that so Harry?” Luna said.

“Yeah. I’ve spent my entire life fighting. Fighting bullies and my relatives, and death eaters and Voldemort,” Even Harry flinched this time, war really does have its effects. “I want to take a break from fighting for awhile. I think I might ask Minerva if there’s a spot for me as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Once we’ve rebuilt the school of course.” He laughed.

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing about Herbology. I know Professor Sprout is still around, but her arm…” Neville shook his head at the memory of seeing his teacher on the ground sans an arm covered in blood. “She’s probably going to at least need an assistant now.”

“You’d be brilliant Neville. Always were the best at herbology.” Harry said with a grin. “How ‘bout you ‘Gin.”

“Eh quidditch is still definitely where I’m leaning. Working on Hogwarts is good for now, but it's only going to last for so long and being able to still be physically active would be good for me. Plus, I’m technically a war veteran now. Might make it a bit easier for me to get on the Harpies.”

“Oh don’t worry.” Harry reassured her. “If they try to turn you down I’ll make sure they know about all the times you beat the Famous Harry Potter.”

“Is that your title now? I thought it was the new Leader of the Light.” Neville asked drily. Harry groaned half heartedly.

“How about you Luna?”

“Oh I haven’t really thought about it much. I’m really just here for now because I don’t have anywhere else to go. My house was destroyed after all.”

“Yeah, I’m so sorry about that Luna.”

“Oh it's fine Harry, I completely understand.” She smiled at him. “I guess I could become a tattoo artist. I do love art and I don’t think many wizards have thought about how magic and tattoos could be combined.”

“I’m sure you’d be great at that Luna.” Neville said.

“Yeah, tell me when you get started. I want to be your first customer.” Harry added. 

* * *

 

“Y’know it is nearly 2 am.” Ginny said eventually, casting a tempus charm to confirm the time.

“So? I don't own a clock.” Harry replied with a raised eyebrow barely visible in the slight light of the Lumos emitting from Neville’s new wand that was still in the middle of the circle they had made. Or well, a half circle. None of them wanted to be the one with their backs to the tent entrance. They all wondered if that little bit of paranoia would ever go away.

“We really are messed up, aren’t we?” Neville wondered allowed.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. We’ve just got a few more nargles around now. We’ll just have to be a bit more careful not to let that get in the way.” Luna mussed.

“Yeah,” Harry grinned. “Just a few more nargles. It’s really not so bad when you say it like that.”

“Of course.” 

“Luna you really are amazing.” Ginny sighed. Harry and Neville made sounds of agreement.

“This feels like we’re making a promise.” Harry said. “The four of us are going to make it, and we’re all going to do it together. Neville and I will be the coolest professors Hogwarts has ever seen. Ginny is going to be the MVP of the Harpies. Luna’s going to be the best damn tattoo artist in the entire wizarding world. She’ll mark the new generation of inked witches and wizards that will turn this world on its head.” 

“Well that’s a little dramatic.” Neville snorted. “But I see what you mean. The four of us are going to be okay.”

“Yeah. Okay. That sounds rather nice.” Luna agreed.

* * *

 

“So Luna.”

“Harry it’s 4 am now.” 

“Yeah but you still sound perfectly awake Ginny.”

“Fair point, continue.”

“So Luna.”

“Yes?”

“I know you said about not having anywhere else to go. I’ve got way to much money and PTSD that says I probably shouldn’t be living alone anytime soon. How would you feel about moving in with me?”

“Oh, that’s very nice of you Harry. But wouldn’t you rather live with Ron and Hermione?” Luna asked.

“Please,” Harry snorted. “I’m sure those two are going to want some privacy. Plus Hermione and Ron are probably pretty busy with the whole Minister of Magic and auror business. Right now, I kind of just want to live in a big apartment. With plants. Yeah we’ll have lots of plants. Maybe a few paintings.”

“Wow Harry. If this is your standard for decorating I guess I have to move in with you.” 

“Alright,” He smiled. “Neville, Ginny, this offer is of course open to you two as well.”

“Seriously, you think just because you mentioned plants you’re going to con me into moving in with you?” Neville questioned. 

“Er well.”

“Obviously I will. Knowing you you’d try to plant a yutrung in the same pot as a jestrung and blow yourself up.”

“Oh. Brilliant mate. Ginny?”

“Well the only other option would be moving back into the burrow, which i have no interest in doing. I have no other choice.” The smile on her face betrayed how happy she actually was with the idea of living with the three of them.

“Yes, I think the four of us are going to be alright.” 

“I think so too Luna. We should probably get some sleep though. We’re working on the Gryffindor dorms tomorrow, and it’s going to take a lot to work around those old stair enchantments.” 

Everyone groaned at Harry’s words before slumping off into their beds. For the first time any of them could remember in quite a while, they all slept without a single nightmare. They were going to be okay. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I wanted to write some Harry Potter for semptember first. The title is weird but whatever. Also I made those plants up so yeah.  
> Leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed this please, it means a lot.


End file.
